


Masks

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim knew who he was looking for in the crowd. The only problem was that he didn't know what colour Danny's mask was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks

Not one single colour shouldn’t have stood out in the room. Every single person that was crammed into the ballroom was wearing a brightly coloured mask. Some of them covered the wearer’s entire face, whilst others only covered from the eyes upwards.

Tim’s was one of these. His mask began just below his eyes and travelled upwards in a display of bright colours, feathers and sequins.

People had been trying to get his attention all night, propositioning him to dance with them, but Tim knew who he was looking for in the large crowd of people. The only glitch to this was that Tim had no idea what kind of mask Danny had been planning on buying.

Danny, who normally had to tell Tim  _everything_  about something he owned, had managed to keep up the charade of secrecy for three whole weeks before the ball. Every time that Tim had tried to bring up the subject of the ball, Danny had snorted with laughter and quickly changed the subject.

Suddenly someone grabbed hold of Tim’s arm and dragged him onto the dance floor. The man, the tuxedo gave away the other’s gender, was wearing a dark orange mask, which was flecked with white sequins causing it to shimmer in the ballroom’s lights.

Tim glared at the other man and pulled his arm out of the guy’s grip. "Excuse me," Tim growled, looking into the other’s green eyes. "What do you think you’re doing?" he demanded.

The guy rolled his eyes and stepped closer to Tim. "You looked a little lost," a familiar voice whispered in his ear. "Is there anyone in particular you were looking for?"

Tim pulled back and stared into the other’s eyes. He was right - they were green, he wasn’t going mad. "Danny?" Tim hissed in surprise.

"You were expecting someone else?" Danny smirked.

"But, your eyes," Tim pointed out, still feeling a little shocked that he hadn’t realised.

Danny pressed his lips against Tim’s cheek. "A beautiful little invention called coloured contact lenses," he replied with a small shrug of his shoulders. "I couldn’t have you knowing who I was from the get go, could I? That would have spoilt the fun."

Tim glared at his lover. "That’s why you wouldn’t tell me what your mask was like, isn’t it?" he accused, just as the gong sounded for midnight.

Danny grinned and pushed the orange mask up onto the top of his head. "Yeah," he admitted, his grin spreading from ear to ear. "I wanted to see the look on your face when a total stranger walked up to you."

Tim growled under his breath and kissed Danny hard. "God, you’re so lucky that I love you," he whispered against Danny’s lip as he devoured the blond’s mouth.


End file.
